kickthebuddyfandomcom-20200215-history
Buddy
Buddy is a fictional anthropomorphic ragdoll-human character who is the main protagonist of the Kick the Buddy series. Thorough Battle for Dream Island Appearance Buddy’s shirt appears to be stitched onto his body. His shirt has a star on it. He is white. Buddy has ropes connecting his limbs to his body, though it appears these can be infinitely stretched. He has beads for eyes, and a mouth. Buddy has a blue shirt with red sleeves, a cyan belt with his symbol on it, red pants, and blue shoes. He has the same characteristics as Buddy. Gallery: _________________________________________________________ About Buddy He lives in a box and the point of the game is to beat him up. Buddy’s face changes depending on how the player treats him. Buddy can get bruises and bandages from getting beaten up. They slowly go away however. Buddy can be stretched by tapping and holding him by 2 limbs. Whenever the player stretches him, he will yell for the player not to stretch him. Buddy has different reactions depending on what happens. If you select a dangerous item, Buddy will want you to not use it. If you select a food item, Buddy will want it. Visit the Quote List to see all quotes. He will say all those new quotes if he can be smart. This might happen on November 19, 2019. See Crustalli For Further Kick the Buddy and Buddyman Kick Games. Likes and Dislikes Likes: * The player (sometimes) * Games * His box * Nothing happening * Coffee * Getting dressed up by the player * Champagne (likely) * Making fun of the player for not having enough bucks/gold * The box style changing * The player buying new weapons (despite disliking getting beat up) * The player earning new achievements * The X-Files * Playing/checking out the player's apps * Reading (specifically, the news) * Sleeping * Hotdogs * Donuts * Trick or Treat * Salami * Pizza * Sushi * His box getting wet * Getting beat up * The Grand Prix * Peppa Pig * Talking Carl * Smack That Gugl! * Gimme, gimme, gimme! Dislikes * The player (most likely) * Being stretched * Being embarrassed * EXE * Cropped-off 99 * Screaming * Quitting the app * Being shook around * Give me, give me, give me! * PJ Masks * His box getting wet * Smack That Gugl 2 Back For Revenge! * FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!! * ???? * ???? * ???? * (YTP) * Pitched * BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Criminal Record While Buddy is a ragdoll, he has committed acts that can be considered unlawful. * Prison escape: '''From one of his lines, "I'm a prisoner, get help!" It is revealed that Buddy was a prisoner who had escaped from prison. (This is likely however, since he may just be referring to being trapped in the box by something unknown.) In Buddyman Comix, the first picture appears to a photo of Buddy locked in jail. * '''Bribery: In some of Buddy's closing_app lines, he attempts to bribe the player back into the app with pizza and coffee. Trivia * If Buddy has been left for around 4 minutes, he will fall asleep. * Buddy’s health amount has been proven by counting how many times Buddy can get hit before he gets knocked out. * Buddy used to say swear words in the first app. This was deleted after Peppy’s voice was added. * Even though he is a ragdoll, Buddy has a skeleton. * Some quotes say that Buddy hates South Park and X-Files as a reference. Accessories Accessories can be placed on Buddy to stylize him. Visit here to see Buddy's Quote List For Them. Quote List: Standby. This is a list of quotes that buddy says in the game:. Futurama is the best show I’ve ever seen. 100,000,000 Bucks? Do You Want them? (BURPING) Excuse Me Found! zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzz (WAKE UP!) Found! I Live in a box. (2 Versions) NOT ENOUGH MONEY: Loser! Hah Loser! Oh Like You Needed That! Make More Money! Do The Math! Hi I’m Buddyman Stop Calling Me Dude! The Numbers Don’t Lie! Get A Calculator! Watch A Video For Gold! DEATH: ___________ Hu-uh! Ulee! Hoolp! Buddyman Use Chicken: ___________________________________________________________________________________________ GREEN EGGS AND HAM! Buddymicks! Buddychicks! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ QUIT: ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Are You Sure You Want To Quit? (No) Okay Let’s Keep Playing. (yes) Okay See You Later! ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Credits: A Tayasui Game Code Bento And Clément Choquereau Artwork & Gameplay Yann Le Coroller Graphic design Sandro Stefanelli Music La Plage Records HEAD OF Production SUE JAMES Series Write And CO-CREATOR Andrew DAVEPORT SERIES WRITER produced By ANNE WOOD All Battat products meet All USA AND Canadian safety standards. Colors Shown on package may be different from actual product. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ MORE PICTURES OF KICK THE BUDDY: Buddy's first appearance.PNG|Buddy's appearance from the first app. Buddyman.PNG|Buddyman. (This is from Buddyman Kick.) Icon255.png|Buddy's current appearance. Buddy present.png|Buddy's appearence in Kick the Buddy: Forever. BNDL_72539d69f7a304db_Buddy_rope_TILED+1+1.png|Buddy's rope. BNDL_e2111fafa3b07031_buddy+1+1+1.png|Buddy's spritesheet. Buddy_SLEEP_Z@ret.png|Sleeping Particle (Seen from when Buddy is sleeping.) BNDL_7423eacbb4fc0e9a_cloning+1+1+1.png|Buddy's smaller clone spritesheet. (Seen from in the game files, this is apparently the clone's sprites.) buddy+1+1+1.png|Buddy's spritesheet from Kick the Buddy: Forever. C0C9774D-CFC8-45BD-9051-3A71B341077E.png|Electrocuted 1F2EE316-B060-4803-A1DE-A1F0FDE11FC6.png Poll Gimme, gimme, gimme! * Gimme, gimme, gimme! * Give me, give me, give me! * Give them Give Them Give Them Do you like Buddy? Yes. Kind of? No. Category:Characters Category:Beaten Up Category:Weapons Category:Gender Category:People Category:Kick The Buddy Category:Items Category:Toys Category:Buddyman Kick Category:Kick The Buddy Second Kick Category:Kick The Buddy NO MERCY Category:Apps Category:Games Category:Men Category:Beaten up men Category:Ipod Category:Ipad Category:Iphone Category:Tablet Category:Laptop